


An infinity in your eyes

by Winter_Ghost



Series: Till the end of the line [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Ghost/pseuds/Winter_Ghost
Summary: Стив так больше не может. Почти полная кружка с пивом со стуком опускается на стол, а Капитан уже идет к стойке, наплевав на взгляды команды и недовольный оклик Пегги. Куда важнее сейчас сжать руку Баки и вывести ее подальше отсюда, несмотря на ее удивление и злое шипение Говарда. Стиву плевать на все, кроме серых глаз и дрожащих от волнения губ...





	

 

     – Джейми Ребекка Барнс, – чеканит Стив, нависая над лейтенантом в штабе. – Сто седьмой. Проверьте еще раз.  
  
      Паренек смотрит на него с сочувствием и легким испугом, прежде чем вновь пролистать потрепанный журнал и тяжело вздохнуть, качая головой.  
  
      – Среди погибших не числится, – устало говорит лейтенант. – Среди вернувшихся – тоже.  
  
      Стив знает, что это значит. Плен.  
  
      Он рассеяно кивает штабному – то ли благодарно, то ли зло, – отворачивается, бездумно рассматривает послеобеденную рабочую суету и медленно идет к выходу, не чувствуя собственного тела. Стив не был так зол и так решителен никогда, и он понятия не имеет, как это в нем уживается сейчас с полнейшей растерянностью.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
      Ему было плевать на приказы и чужие слова, плевать даже на Пегги, хотя, кажется, ее мнение Стив действительно уважал. Всегда, но не сейчас. Не в коридорах вражеской базы, не среди лабораторий, больше похожих на пыточные камеры, в одной из которых была Баки. Одно это осознание толкает Стива вперед, заставляет вскидывать оружие раз за разом, стирает всяческие сомнения в моменты, когда пистолет в руке отнимет чью-то жизнь.  
  
      И Капитан, наверное, открыл бы в себе нечто новое – вроде жестокости и неконтролируемой ярости, – попадись ему сейчас тот, кто позволил себе причинить Джейми боль. Но никого, кроме нее, в лаборатории не было, и тонкая фигурка на столе не оставляла поля для посторонних мыслей. Позже те и придут, быть может, но не сейчас.  
  
      – Баки! – зовет он, торопливо расстегивая ремни, сжимая девичьи плечи, вглядываясь в болезненный изгиб губ. – Баки, это я. Ты слышишь? Это Стив. Поднимайся, дружище.  
  
      Серые глаза подернуты туманом, но Джейми смотрит. Смотрит и узнает, пусть и медленно, искусанные губы растягиваются в ласковой улыбке, а Стиву кажется, что он падает куда-то вниз, где его ждет Бруклин и прежняя размеренная жизнь, полная таких вот улыбок.  
  
      – Стив, – шепчет Баки, цепляясь за его куртку и соскальзывая со стола; она едва не падает, но Стив держит ее уверенно. – Стиви. Ты… вырос.  
  
      И Капитан смеется, забывшись, обнимает девушку, наплевав на грохот снаружи. Он вновь дома, когда чувствует тонкие руки, неуверенно скользящие по его спине и теплое дыхание на шее. Джейми теперь с ним, вне опасности. А с остальным он справится.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Стив вынужден признать, что Баки – самая сильная девушка, которую он когда-либо знал. И дело не в том, сколько раз она сбивала спесь с тех, кто поднимал руку на хилого сопляка, который по какому-то недоразумению однажды стал для нее лучшим другом. Дело в абсолютно неисчерпаемом запасе душевных сил, чудом умещавшихся в хрупкой девушке. Стиву кажется, что он – совершеннейший болван, столько лет не замечавший в подруге детства женственности, что сейчас казалось очевидной, хотя Джейми Барнс и вышагивала по лагерю в мужской потрепанной форме, явно великоватой ей в плечах, с винтовкой за спиной, а на ее лице все еще не зажили ссадины.  
  
      – Быстрее, Чейз, что ты встал? Тащи эти коробки к хозпалатке! – солдат, на которого кричит Баки, на полторы головы ее выше, и она совершенно точно могла бы полностью спрятаться у него за спиной, но он не то, что не спорит, а извиняется и действительно шевелится быстрее.  
  
      Сержанта в отряде уважают и побаиваются абсолютно все. После освобождения сто седьмого из плена прошло всего две недели, за которые Баки, кажется, и не присела толком, гоняя ребят, не давая ни себе, ни им времени на то, чтобы расклеиться. Стив не устает удивляться, как ее хватает на все это, но не смеет мешать, лишь наблюдает издалека, надеясь, что Пегги не истолкует превратно это внимание. Надеется, что она понимает, как он соскучился по лучшей подруге.  
  
      – Она неплохо справляется, – говорит Пегги настолько спокойно, что, будь Стив немного опытнее, понял бы, сколько раздражения в этом напускном спокойствии. Но он только улыбается смущенно, кивает и замечает:  
  
      – Баки может все.  
  
      Кроме опыта Стиву недостает наблюдательности. Оттого он и не замечает, как восторженно смотрит на их сержанта прибывший с новой партией техники Говард Старк, когда Джейми вышагивает перед солдатами, инструктируя их на счет следующей операции.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Капитан осознает, что Говард зачастил с визитами, спустя пару месяцев. Ему нечего возразить, ведь Старк не является с пустыми руками, а хорошая амуниция и оружие на войне совершенно не лишние. Стив благодарен и привычно улыбчив.  
  
      Но он отчего-то волнуется, когда, идя из штаба, замечает в дальнем коридоре два смутно знакомых силуэта. Стив знает, что подслушивать – очень некрасиво, но все равно замирает и жадно слушает чужой разговор.  
  
      – Зима на носу, – беззаботно замечает Старк. – Нужна новая форма. И тебе в том числе. Возьми.  
  
      Что-то шуршит, Стив осторожно выглядывает из-за угла и замечает, как Говард передает Джейми объемный сверток. Она поглядывает на Старка недоверчиво, но сверток, все же, принимает. Скупость движений говорит о смущении и неловкости, и, серьезно, Стив видел Баки смущенной едва ли не раза два в жизни.  
  
      – Что там? – спрашивает она, осторожно отгибая край бумаги.  
  
      – Зимняя форма, – бодро сообщает Говард, и в голосе его слышится довольная улыбка. – Я подумал, что это будет кстати. А еще в оружейную доставили кое-что огнестрельное из последних разработок и с гравировкой на прикладе. Твои инициалы. Тебе отдадут, как распакуют ящики.  
  
      Повисает напряженное молчание, и Стив почти физически ощущает, что Баки растеряна. Она переминается с ноги на ногу, около минуты рассматривает сверток, а после, все же, медленно кивает.  
  
      – Спасибо, – как-то строго благодарит она. – Но… форма. Мерзну в отряде не только я.  
  
      Говард кажется удивленным, когда дергает плечами в намеке на пожатие. Он прячет руки в карманы и чуть склоняет голову, всматриваясь в лицо Джейми. Стив жалеет, что не может отсюда увидеть, какое же на нем выражение.  
  
      – Хочешь, чтобы сделали форму для всей команды? – уточняет Старк и тут же широко улыбается. – Без проблем. Конечно, да, ты права. Все сделают в лучшем виде.  
  
      Баки тоже кивает и, кажется, наконец-то улыбается; Стив понимает это по тому, как она склоняет голову набок. Это всегда было выражением радости, правда, зачастую доставалась эта радость Стиву.  
  
      – Спасибо, – повторяет Джейми, прижимая сверток к груди. – Это действительно приятный подарок.  
  
      Старк ерошит идеально уложенные до того волосы, и Стив может поклясться, что тот нервничает. Причины, правда, не очень-то понятны.  
  
      – Скажи, если надо что-то еще. Я все сделаю.  
  
      Баки отводит взгляд, мнется слегка, но Говард не отступает, ждет терпеливо и внимательно за ней наблюдает. И снова улыбается широко, когда Джейми вновь на него смотрит.  
  
      – Сигареты, – говорит она. – Тут хороших не достать.  
  
      Старк явно удивлен – снова, – но он все равно торопливо кивает, вконец портит свою дурацкую прическу, кивает снова и почти радостно выдает:  
  
      – Разумеется. Я привезу.  
  
      Джейми, помедлив, отступает на шаг – в ту сторону, где за углом замер Стив.  
  
      – Мне пора, – голос ее звучит так, словно она извиняется. – Ты… осторожнее там. Это, все же, фронт.  
  
      Старк смеется, но соглашается. Они расходятся в разные стороны, и Стив едва успевает ускользнуть, чтобы не столкнуться с Баки и не дать ей понять, что подслушивал. Она не одобрила бы.  
  
      А на следующий день Джейми приходит в новенькой форме, и синяя куртка сидит на ней идеально. За плечами теперь – едва ли не блестящая от новизны снайперская винтовка. Стив не присматривается, но знает, что на прикладе есть маленькая гравировка. Он кивает одобрительно, когда Баки смотрит на него вопросительно-смущенно, замирая у дверей, и убеждает себя в том, что он искренне рад ее личному островку комфорта, подаренному Старком.  
  
      Пегги, придя пятью минутами позже, неопределенно хмыкает, отчего улыбка Джейми словно стирается. Стив немного злится на Пегги.  
  


* * *

  
  
      – Ну и снегопад! – Баки забирается в палатку и буквально падает рядом со Стивом. У нее влажные растрепанные волосы, румянец на щеках, ворот куртки поднят, и она растирает замерзшие руки.  
  
      Капитан набрасывает на ее плечи потертый плед, чем заслуживает благодарный взгляд. Джейми выглядит радостной, несмотря на то, что они сутки как выбрались из окопов после очередной операции. Стиву иногда кажется, что ее настроение прямо пропорционально зависит от количества подстреленных фрицев.  
  
      – Скоро вернемся в штаб, – обещает он, наблюдая, как Баки вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана куртки серебряный портсигар, обхватывает губами папиросу и пару раз чиркает спичкой, прежде чем закуривает. Палатка наполняется тяжелым запахом табака. Раньше Джейми никогда не курила при Стиве, сбегая на улицу, чтобы, не дай Господь, не спровоцировать приступ удушья. Теперь эта проблема отпала.  
  
      – Да, в штаб, – мечтательно тянет Баки, кутаясь в плед и затягиваясь снова и снова. – Там будет Пегги. Скучаешь ведь по ней? – она лукаво усмехается и легко толкает Стива локтем куда-то под ребра. Он смущается и отводит взгляд.  
  
      – Немного, – признается честно, не увиливая. Пегги прекрасна, непривычна, Стива тянет к ней. Тянет так же, как к дорогим картинам на выставках и ясному небу, на котором облака иногда складываются в причудливые узоры. К ней хочется прикоснуться, почувствовать ее, насладиться великолепием, но Стив не допускает и мысли, что все это когда-то будет доступно лишь ему. Произведениями искусства и небом любуются многие, да только руками их трогать нельзя.  
  
      – Не тормози, Стиви, – Джейми все еще улыбается. – Действуй уже. Ты ведь тоже нравишься ей. Так почему бы не перестать ходить вокруг да около?  
  
      Стиву хочется спросить, неужели она не видит очевидной неприязни Пегги, неужели это нисколько не трогает, но может только благодарно смотреть и радоваться пониманию. С Баки легко, но Капитану все равно немного неловко обсуждать с ней такие темы.  
  
      – Что на счет тебя и Старка? – вопрос вырывается сам собой, раньше, чем Стив успевает его осмыслить. Он пугается на миг, но успокаивается, видя в глазах Баки только легкое удивление. Пепел небрежно падает с папиросы, искорки гаснут где-то под колючим матрасом.  
  
      – Он просто помогает. Не только мне, – Джейми пожимает плечами и тушит окурок о землю; она старается оставаться беззаботной, но Стив замечает, как напряжена ее спина. И не удерживается, кладет руку на плечо и сжимает слегка.  
  
      – Просто хочу попросить тебя быть осторожной. Вокруг него много женщин. А ты… тебе всего семнадцать. Не дай ему расстроить тебя.  
  
      Баки смеется, накрывает руку Стива узкой ладонью и смотрит не то грустно, не то лукаво. Странно, как это может в ней сочетаться.  
  
      – Тише, Стиви. Помолчи на счет возраста. Вдруг меня отправят домой, если узнают, что я соврала в приемном пункте?  
  
      – Не узнают, – вздыхает Стив. На самом деле, отправить Джейми домой – отличная идея, ведь теперь из них двоих сильнее он, он и должен защищать, оберегать. Да только Баки не простит ему, реши он вернуть ее в Бруклин против воли.  
  
      – Вернемся к тебе и Пегги, – Джейми может быть очень настойчивой, если хочет. – Вы хотя бы целовались?  
  
      Стив краснеет чуть ли не до кончиков ушей. Ему бы свернуть эту тему, но он только мотает головой и отворачивается, выдавливая из себя неразборчивое:  
  
      – Нет, Баки, я же… ты знаешь… ни с кем.  
  
      У Баки вырывается удивленный вздох. Она придвигается ближе, хмурится, и Стив читает на ее лице искренне изумление.  
  
      – Боже, до сих пор! Ох, Стив, ты неисправим. Ты же облажаешься по полной, когда до этого дойдет.  
  
      Стиву отчаянно хочется съязвить, поблагодарить за веру в него, но он понимает, что в чем-то Баки права. Ему двадцать один, а он совершенно не умеет целоваться. И с этим нужно бы что-то сделать, но…  
  
      Он не понимает, как это происходит. Просто чувствует теплые губы Джейми на своих, ее пальцы, цепляющиеся за полы куртки. Стив не думает ни о чем, когда прижимается к ее губам, прихватывает поочередно нижнюю и верхнюю, не понимает, как они сталкиваются языками и как его руки оказываются на тонкой талии.  
  
      Это горячо, влажно и просто головокружительно. Стив теряется во времени и ощущениях, в легкой табачной горечи чужих губ и одновременной сладости. Все кажется ему совершенно нереальным, но в обратном Стив убеждается, стоит Баки отстраниться и взглянуть в его глаза.  
  
      Он должен сказать что-то, а может только неосознанно обнимать ее и тонуть в серых, непривычно темных омутах. И Джейми приходит в себя первая, отстраняется мягко, скидывает плед и встает, отходя к пологу.  
  
      – Маленький урок, – она улыбается ясно, искренне. – Чтобы с Пегги все прошло гладко. Запомни, как надо, Стиви.  
  
      И сбегает раньше, чем он успевает ответить. Стив принимает объяснение и старается не думать о том, что поцеловать ему больше хочется Баки, а не Пегги. Он не распробовал, ему надо еще. Но Баки уходит в ночной патруль, хотя, вроде, и не ее очередь была.  
  
      Стив так и не видит, как горько она плачет той ночью, прячась за старой сосной близ лагеря. Он не догадывается и о том, что Джейми хотела сделать то же еще в Бруклине, но ведь Стив всегда смотрел на милых, нежных девушек, а не на нее, похожую зачастую на мальчишку. Она искала для него достойную тогда, и сейчас, когда идеальная Пегги Картер рядом, не собиралась все ломать. Баки просто надеется, что ей действительно хватит чужого счастья, если у Стива и Пегги все получится.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Поцелуй с Пегги оказывается совсем другим. Стив не теряется, несмотря на волнение, целует обстоятельно, удивительно ясно контролирует собственные движения, прикосновения, степень близости. Ему нравится, ее улыбка после вызывает чувство удовлетворения, но его вовсе не трясет полночи и не терзает бессонница, как после того поцелуя с Баки в палатке.  
  
      Зато его почти колотит от необоснованной злости, когда в конце апреля он идет из полевого штаба в горах Швейцарии и видит знакомые силуэты на дальнем холме. Стива отчего-то раздражает, когда Старк хватает Джейми за руку, не давая ей сесть, стаскивает с себя дорогущий пиджак и заботливо расстилает его на траве, прежде чем благосклонно кивнуть и усесться рядом. Злит, когда Баки весело смеется и устраивается на этом дурацком пиджаке. Стив сжимает кулаки до побелевших костяшек, наблюдая, как Говард выкладывает в тот самый серебряный портсигар наверняка дорогие папиросы. И Стив чувствует себя отчего-то преданным, когда Баки не отдергивает руку, стоит Старку коснуться ее ладони, когда жмурится от солнечных лучей и улыбается, переплетая пальцы с его.  
  
      Капитан видит их и после, и ни разу Говард не обнимает Джейми вальяжно, как, бывало, делал с другими женщинами, позволяя себе только вот такие неловкие прикосновения и «солдатские» подарки. Стив почему-то уверен, что они не целовались, хотя для ревности – в том, что это она, и себе-то признаться трудно – хватает и того раза, как он замечает Баки с Говардом после одного из заданий. У Джейми рассечена щека – ей не повезло столкнуться с врагом в рукопашной, тот подкрался к ее точке как-то незаметно, но она победила. Полевой врач сказал, что у нее треснуто ребро, но Баки и виду не подавала, что ей больно, когда шагала рядом с остальными всю дорогу до лагеря.  
  
      И вот сейчас Стив замечает на ее лице усталость и очевидные страдания, которые она показывает вовсе не ему, а Говарду. И Стив ненавидит его каждой клеточкой, когда Баки неловко укладывает голову на его плечо и замирает, пока Старк гладит ее по спине и участливо спрашивает о самочувствии.  
  
      Стив не уверен, что не вмешался бы, не заставил их прекратить, но из подъехавшей машины уже выбирается Пегги, спешит к нему, улыбается, и он позволяет увести себя, целовать коротко в ближайшей палатке. Только думает о чужих осторожных объятиях и переплетенных пальцах.  
  


* * *

  
  
      – Нужно поговорить, дружище, – говорит Говард, когда за окном штаба уже июнь.  
  
      – Да, конечно, – Стив отрывается от карты и улыбается дежурно, дружелюбно даже; ему кажется, он успел со всем свыкнуться. – О чем?  
  
      Старк выглядит напряженным, откровенно нервничает, подергивает очередной дурацкий галстук – зачем он ему на войне сдался? – и устраивается напротив Капитана. Смотрит внимательно, пытливо, прямо в глаза, и Стив с удивлением улавливает нотку презрения. Это нечто новое, будящее старательно забиваемую внутри неприязнь.  
  
      – Я нашел ее документы. Настоящие, – прямо говорит Говард. – Ее вообще не должно здесь быть. Три года, Стивен. Она прибавила себе три чертовых года. И ты знал.  
  
      Стиву не нужно объяснять, о ком речь. И он знает, что Старк совершенно прав сейчас, что гнев, который, того и гляди, сейчас выплеснется из него, справедлив. Стив почти что противен самому себе, но он упрямо держится, пожимает плечами подчеркнуто равнодушно.  
  
      – Я не стану осуждать ее выбор. Я не стану предавать ее, вскрывая правду. И тебе не советую, если не хочешь, чтобы она тебя возненавидела.  
  
      Старк срывается со стула, карта рвется в углу, а пара карандашей скатывается на пол, когда он бьет по столу кулаком. Обычно веселый и добродушный Говард совершенно не стыкуется с тем, кого Стив сейчас видит перед собой.  
  
      – И пусть ненавидит, – шипит он. – Зато она будет в безопасности.  
  
      Стив остается спокоен – внешне, по крайней мере. Он улыбается едва заметно и медленно встает, смотрит на Старка прямо, холодно слегка.  
  
      – Я присмотрю за ней здесь, – говорит Капитан. – Я уважаю чужие решения. Надеюсь, ты тоже.  
  
      Говард дышит тяжело, злости уже не скрывает, когда сметает карту и пинает ни в чем не повинный стол. На Стива он теперь смотрит с откровенным отвращением.  
  
      – Я поговорю с ней. Сумею убедить, рано или поздно. А ты… не упусти ее до этого.  
  
      Старк не говорит «не дай ей умереть», но имеет ввиду именно это. И Стив кивает, потому что да, он не позволит, чтобы с Джейми что-то случилось.  
  
      Когда через несколько дней Стив видит, как растрепанная и явно злая Баки почти бежит прочь от дальней комнаты, где говорила с Говардом, ему не надо объяснять причин. Старк после много пьет и не общается ни с кем неделю, то появляясь в округе, то пропадая куда-то. Он упрям, и Стив уверен, что Говард пытается еще несколько раз, но и в конце августа ничего не меняется, когда вечером Джейми пробует виски в баре и забавно морщится. У нее день рождения – реальные восемнадцать, подложные двадцать один, – который Командосс отмечают вместе. Старк тоже является, как и Пегги. Стиву жаль, что они с Баки не вдвоем в тот день, как когда-то.  
  


* * *

  
  
      В какой момент Говард и Джейми мирятся, Стив не знает. Только замечает, что постепенно они вновь начинают то странное общение, частенько строившееся только на взглядах и коротких прикосновениях, а под конец осени видит их за оружейной, совсем рядом. Не может отвести взгляда даже после того, как Старк склоняется, бережно берет в ладони лицо Баки, и целует ее. Даже внешне это не похоже на тот единственный раз в палатке; в тонкой фигурке Джейми – грусть и какое-то обреченное согласие. Стив тогда сбегает, наплевав на то, что его могли услышать. В нем что-то обрывается.  
  
      Но окончательно Капитан осознает, что все пошло под откос, спустя несколько дней в пабе. Напротив него – Пегги. Она прекрасна в красном платье, и взгляды всех в пабе прикованы к ней. Стив ощущает чужую зависть почти физически, и ему кажется, что он никогда не привыкнет к этому.  
  
      А в какой-то момент все меняется. Стив понимает это по тому, сколь колючим стал взгляд Пегги, по тому, как ребята из команды дружно обернулись к двери, а Гейб, присвистнув, прошептал:  
  
      – Ну ничего себе!  
  
      Стив тоже обернулся, но не узнал сперва. Прищурился недоверчиво, глядя на тоненькую девушку, неуверенно замершую у двери. Бледно-голубой трикотаж мягко облегал хрупкую, угловатую слегка фигурку, в скромном вырезе едва виднелись ключицы, на левом запястье блестел серебром тонкий браслет-цепочка. Стив скользнул завороженным взглядом по мягким локонам, обрамляющим знакомое лицо, и понял, что пропал. Потому что у входа стояла Баки – смущенная, улыбающаяся робко, не решающаяся пройти дальше.  
  
      Это похоже на сказку. Стив не видел ее такой никогда еще, и сейчас ему кажется, что мир перевернулся. Определенно перевернулся, потому что иначе пришлось бы признать собственную слепоту, не позволившей раньше рассмотреть в Джейми нежности, которой сейчас она буквально лучилась.  
  
      Старк появился рядом с ней как-то незаметно, радостный, гордый, уверенный. Стив едва не скрипнул зубами.  
  
      – Ты надела его! – Говард и не скрывал восторга. – Господи, я так рад. Ты… ты очень красивая.  
  
      Баки улыбается, неловко ведет плечами и следует к стойке за Старком, садится на высокий стул, принимает протянутый ей высокий бокал с вином. Стив не слышит, о чем они говорят, но ловит короткий взгляд Баки, брошенный через плечо. Взгляд, определенно направленный на него. И в нем Стив читает вину, жалость, щемящую грусть и полную безнадежность. Читает, несмотря на то, что губы Джейми улыбаются, и она позволяет Говарду держать ее ладонь.  
  
      Стив так больше не может. Почти полная кружка с пивом со стуком опускается на стол, а Капитан уже идет к стойке, наплевав на взгляды команды и недовольный оклик Пегги. Куда важнее сейчас сжать руку Баки и вывести ее подальше отсюда, несмотря на ее удивление и злое шипение Говарда. Стиву плевать на все, кроме серых глаз и дрожащих от волнения губ.  
  
      – Стиви? – голос у Джейми напуганный, когда они оказываются на заднем дворе, и Стив обнимает ее крепко, прижимает к себе, зарывается носом в темных волосах и просто дышит. Ею.  
  
      – Я так больше не могу, – глухо признается он, не отпуская все еще, боясь посмотреть в глаза сейчас. – Я, кажется, влюбился, Баки. Не в Пегги.  
  
      Она буквально каменеет в его руках, и Стив ожидает того, что его сейчас оттолкнут, залепят пощечину, обругают и пошлют к черту. Чего угодно, но не осторожных объятий. Он вновь падает в пропасть, внизу которой его ждет ощущение тепла и дома. Падает с радостью, столь долгожданной.  
  
      – Ты же не любишь Говарда, верно? – спрашивает, скорее, для уверенности, пусть и знает ответ. – Верно, Баки? Я же вижу.  
  
      Она молчит, но мягко отстраняется. Стив отпускает, заглядывает в глаза и обмирает, видя собирающиеся в уголках слезы. Джейми на плакала ни разу с начала войны, ни после плена, ни от боли, когда сломала ребро, ни теряя товарищей. Стив ненавидит себя за эти слезы.  
  
      – Ты никогда раньше на меня не смотрел, – хотел бы он услышать в ее голосе обвинение, но слышит только грусть. – Я не думала, что когда-то посмотришь.  
  
      – Ты нужна мне, – говорит Стив совершенно невпопад.  
  
      Это странная закономерность, но и в этот раз Баки целует его первой. Поднимается на носочки, обвивает шею руками, тянет к себе и приникает к губам. И этот поцелуй похож на водоворот из нежности, жадности и бесконечной любви. Стиву никогда еще не было настолько хорошо.  
  
      Позже они объяснятся – и с Пегги, и с Говардом. Никто их не осудит, по крайней мере, вслух. А Стив… Стив наконец-то почувствует себя правильно. Счастливо.  
  
      Жаль, что ненадолго.  
  


* * *

  
  
      На исходе февраля они получают приказ захватить Арнима Золу.  
  
      Плохое предчувствие терзает Стива изначально, с момента приказа, и на протяжении всего периода подготовки. Он старается списать все на волнение за команду, и у него почти получается. А еще – он решается наконец-то.  
  
      – Когда все закончится, – говорит он Баки вечером, за два дня до операции, – мы ведь поженимся? Я хочу. Купим домик в Бруклине, заведем собаку. Аллергии у меня больше нет, а ты всегда хотела питомца, я знаю.  
  
      Джейми смеется, доверчиво прижимается к нему плечом и кивает. Это не похоже на романтичное предложение руки и сердца, но ей, похоже, плевать.  
  
      – Как только довоюем, Стиви, – обещает она. – Довоюем и все будет, как мы захотим.  
  
      Стив доволен, счастлив даже. Он целует Баки в висок, гладит по волосам и удивляется слегка, когда она отодвигается и смотрит на него непривычно серьезно. Решительно даже, и причин Стив не видит, оттого и хмурится, отвечает взволнованным взглядом.  
  
      – Мы можем сделать кое-что и сейчас. Как… как пара, знаешь, – тихо шепчет Баки, кусая губы. – Я не против.  
  
      Стив понимает, о чем она, краснеет густо, но слишком отчетливо чувствует, как сердце заходится восторженно, как кончики пальцев покалывает от желания прикоснуться – иначе, чем раньше. Он смотрит на Джейми завороженно, тянется к ней, осторожно гладит тонкий шрам, оставшийся на щеке.  
  
      – Ты уверена? – спрашивает тоже шепотом. Стив никогда не настаивал, не давил. Но врать, что он не хотел, сил нет. Да и зачем?  
  
      Баки кивает, улыбается смущенно, одними только глазами. И Стив кивает в ответ. Он двигается ближе на кровати, благодаря Бога, что они сейчас на временной квартире, а не в казармах штаба или полевом лагере, мягко целует приоткрытые губы и тянется к пуговицам форменной рубашки.  
  
      – Я сама, ладно? – Баки отводит взгляд, когда отстраняется. Стив с ней не спорит, кивает и негнущимися пальцами расстегивает собственный китель.  
  
      Он не может оторвать от Джейми взгляд, когда она поднимается и, стоя к нему спиной, стягивает форменную рубашку. Дыхание перехватывает, когда юбка соскальзывает на пол, светлое белье бесполезным ворохом ложится рядом. И Стив торопится, потому что не коснуться обнаженной спины кажется преступлением, не обнять явно дрожащую от холода Баки – самым страшным грехом.  
  
      Она все еще стоит к нему спиной, обнаженная, неловко прикрывающая грудь рукой, когда Стив прижимается сзади, обнимает, опаляет горячим дыханием нежную кожу на шее, целует в плечо.  
Он слышит, как неровно выдыхает Джейми, как сердце ее начинает биться быстрее, когда он накрывает ее ладонь своей. Она понимает без слов, отводит руки, открывается, запрокидывает голову, упираясь в его плечо затылком, и Стив, как загипнотизированный, целует тонкую шею, пока ведет ладонями по талии, животу, неспешно поднимается выше, пока грудь не ложится в руки.  
  
      Он гладит почти невесомо, но чувствует, как постепенно сходит с ума, когда очерчивает пальцами соски и ощущает подушечками, как те твердеют. И тихий стон Баки не добавляет уверенности в прочности собственного самообладания.  
  
      Стив осторожно поворачивает ее к себе, любуется нежным румянцем на щеках, тонет во взгляде, полном ласки, удивляется мимоходом тому, как правильно ощущать на шее ее руки. Он склоняется, целует чувственно, неспешно изучает языком шелковую нежность чужого рта, и прижимается всем телом, пряча Баки, такую маленькую сейчас по сравнению с ним, в объятиях.  
  
      Они все еще целуются, доходя до кровати, словно в танце, и Стив осторожно подхватывает Джейми на руки, прежде чем опустить ее на постель. Кровать тихо скрипит, когда он нависает над девушкой, накрывает ее собой, едва понимая, что нужно быть осторожным и не забывать переносить вес на руки. Стив уплывает, вдыхая такой привычный и родной запах, когда целует ключицы, опускается плавно ниже, накрывает губами сосок. Он не знает, откуда в нем это, когда широко лижет второй, вырывая у Баки сдавленный стон, но тонкие пальцы, зарывающиеся в его волосах, дают понять, что он все делает правильно.  
  
      Баки дрожит вовсе не от холода, когда ладони Стива ложатся на ее бедра, а язык скользит вокруг впадинки пупка. Она краснеет, жмурится, смущается, но все равно не закрывается, позволяя ему смотреть – все так же заворожено. И только удивленно вскрикивает, когда ощущает сперва горячее дыхание там, внизу, где уже давно жарко и влажно, а после осторожное прикосновение языка. Она вздрагивает, гнется навстречу, и Стив смелеет, приникает губами, лижет снова, и ни на миг не сомневается в том, что все происходящее – самое правильное, что было в его жизни.  
  
      Он отрывается только после того, как Джейми настойчиво сжимает его плечи и тянет к себе. Он прижимается к ней, тает от легких поцелуев, ощущаемых на лице невероятной нежностью, и плавно толкается – в горячее, зовущее, податливое. Стив замирает, чувствуя дрожь в хрупком теле, ждет терпеливо, сцеловывает с век выступившие слезы, и двигается лишь после того, как Баки кивает едва заметно.  
  
      Его куда-то уносит течением, с каждым толчком, с каждым поцелуем все сильнее, все явственнее захлестывает удовольствием. И сорванные с припухших губ Джейми стоны кажутся самой восхитительной музыкой на планете.  
  
      Они вздрагивают одновременно, сплетаются, вплавляются друг в друга, вскрики тонут в поцелуе. Стив не знает, что сказать сейчас, да и надо ли что-то говорить, и просто прижимается губами к манящей ямочке меж ключицами. Джейми говорит за него.  
  
      – Я люблю тебя, – шепчет она, обнимая крепче.  
  
      Стиву в этой жизни больше ничего и не надо.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Его идеальный мир рушится через два дня. Его мир падает в пропасть, и перед глазами все еще стоит испуганное лицо Баки, ее фигурка, стремительно удаляющаяся от Стива, протянутая рука. Его мир не собрать.  
  
      Он пробует напиться и не может. Он кричит вслух в полуразрушенном доме, не помнит, как позволяет Пегги увести себя. Стив мечтает об одном – вернуться на поезд и упасть следом за Баки. Просто потому, что без нее ему не нужен ни мир, ни жизнь, ничего. Он мертв внутри, выгорел дотла.  
  
      – Как же я тебя ненавижу, – говорит Говард, когда они сталкиваются в штабе. – Ты должен был отправить ее домой. Ты мог. Я ненавижу тебя.  
  
      У Старка воспаленные глаза, и от него несет алкоголем. Стив завидует тому, что Говард может напиться, и позволяет бить себя по лицу в дальнем коридоре столько, сколько тому понадобится. Старк разбивает костяшки, почти воет, вбивая кулак снова и снова, и бросает еще одно «ненавижу», буквально сбегая.  
  
      Стив может только умыться после, вернуться на временную квартиру и аккуратно собрать те немногочисленные вещи, что остались от Баки. Он будет хранить эту маленькую память, пока его тело будет продолжать жить.  
  


* * *

  
  
      – Стив, стой! – кричит Пегги в микрофон; Стив слышит по голосу, что она плачет. – Говард тебя скоординирует. Подожди немного.  
  
      Капитан не видит этого, но Пегги беспомощно оглядывается на замершего позади нее Старка, а он в ответ медленно качает головой и улыбается горько, но одновременно с тем – болезненно счастливо, словно ждал этого момента. Стиву не нужно этого видеть, потому что он, в любом случае, не собирается поступать иначе.  
  
      – Я должен это сделать, – уверенно говорит он, направляя самолет в темные воды океана. – Прости.  
  
      Стив знает, что Говард совершенно прав. Он виноват, бесконечно виноват, и боль от холода, сковавшего тело, кажется слишком мягким наказанием. Стив надеется, что после смерти что-то есть, и он сможет увидеть Джейми там. Он еще не знает, что проснется спустя семьдесят лет, не знает, что его Баки – не погибла. Он просто надеется, что хоть где-то, хоть когда-то сможет попросить у нее прощения.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Говард знает, что могила Джейми Ребекки Барнс пуста, но все равно приходит сюда регулярно. Он говорит с призраком и давно уже не ждет ответа, как, впрочем, не ждал его и раньше. Знал, что Баки любит своего Капитана, и надеялся, что однажды это изменится. Надежда умерла в снегах меж гор.  
  
      Он приходит с нежно-голубыми хризантемами – всегда. Они напоминают о вечере в пабе, когда Старк увидел самую прекрасную картину в своей жизни. Боль давно притупилась, но не ушла, затаилась глубоко внутри. Говард с ней подружился.  
  
      – Еще и прошлые не завяли, а ты уже принес новые, – почему-то он не удивляется, слыша голос Пегги. Странно видеть ее здесь.  
  
      – У меня завтра свадьба, – отвечает на то Говард, словно это все объясняет. Впрочем, это действительно объясняет, потому что в тот день он пришел на кладбище в последний раз. Иначе нельзя, если он хочет действительно жить дальше и не уронить однажды самолет вместе с собой в воды Атлантики, как это сделал Капитан.  
  
      – Будь счастлив, – искренне желает Пегги, опуская на мраморную плиту пару красных гвоздик. Говард думает, что Джейми они совершенно не понравились бы.  
  
      – Я постараюсь.  
  
      И он действительно постарается. И даже ощутит на миг искреннее счастье, когда в девяносто первом узнает в темноте Джейми Барнс. Говард не успеет осознать отчаяние из-за того, что сделали с ней, и последним, что ощутит перед смертью, будет радость, – оттого, что она жива, – и щепотку сожаления, ведь Капитан мертв, и сам он умрет через мгновение, и некому будет позаботиться о Джейми.  
  
      Очевидно грустные концы, все же, бывают иррационально счастливыми. А, быть может, и становятся началом чего-то иного.


End file.
